Who Do I Choose
by InuKag515
Summary: What if Inuyasha was made to choose between Kikyo and Kagome? What if theire lives rode in the balance? Who will he choose?
1. A Strange Talk and Kikyo's Threat

I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters involved in the story. I just figured I would write a fan fiction about it because it is so cool. Please review this story, since this is my first fic. It's rated R because a few chapter will have some sexual content in it. Alright, On with the story.  
  
Who do I choose  
  
Chapter 1: A strange talk and Kikyo's threat  
  
Inuyasha is sitting in his favorite spot, on a high branch on a tree. He is sitting in the moonlight, high above the others. Kagome, in her sleeping bag, dreaming of her favorite white hair hanyou. Sango, trying to keep Miroku from touching her, stayed awake, leaning on the tree that Inuyasha is perched on. Miroku as just fallen asleep, right by Sango's feet. Shippo and Kilala are right next to Kagome, sound asleep. Sango is looking up at Inuyasha, wondering what he is thinking, but not making noise.  
  
'What should I do, who should I pick. Kikyo was my first love, and I want to be with her. But then again, I lov......like Kagome a lot to. Who am I kidding, I love Kagome. But who do I choose, I love them both.' Inuyasha then looks down at Kagome, admiring the view. Sango then takes this moment to speak up.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you thinking about?", Sango inquired.  
  
"It's none of your business!", Inuyasha retorted, ready to jump down and hit Sango.  
  
"It was lady Kikyo, wasn't it?" Inuyasha was about to say something, but stopped and jumped down.   
  
"Can we take I quick walk Sango?" Sango had a look of shock on her face, was Inuyasha asking for time to talk to her.  
  
"Sure Inuyasha." They walk deeper into the woods, and stop when they are out of the hearing range of the campsite. "What is wrong Inuyasha, you are acting very strangely?"  
  
"The jewel is almost complete, and I don't know what I'm going to do?" Sango was dumbfounded at this point. Inuyasha never opened up to her before. Why now, and why isn't he telling Kagome this. Then it dawned on her.  
  
"Inuyasha, does this have to do with lady Kikyo or lady Kagome?"  
  
"It has to do with with Kikyo and Kagome?"  
  
"I see Inuyasha. Your problem is that you don't know if your going to choose Kagome or Kikyo to be with after is all is over? Don't worry Inuyasha, we all have these problems."  
  
"What, like you with Miroku?"  
  
"Yes, but I would like it if you don't tell him. Inuyasha, who do you love more?"  
  
Back at the campsite, Kagome woke up, and started to walk in the direction of Inuyasha and Sango. Just as she gets to where Inuyasha and Sango are, she ducks behind a tree, as to not be seen.  
  
"I love them both Sango. Kikyo was my first love and I promised to always protect her." Kagome heard this, and instintly had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. 'Oh great, now Inuyasha is even telling Sango about how much he loves Kikyo. I was always a fool for believing he loved me. Why do I put myself through such pain. Wait, didn't he say he loved them both. Oh great, there is even another girl that is before me. This should be an added insulted.'She then listens back to Inuyasha to hear who the other girl is. "But then again, Kagome has always been here for me, and she accepts me for who I am. I don't need to die or become a full human for her." 'Oh my god, did Inuyasha just tell Sango that he loves me.' Kagome gains this huge smile. 'I will make him see that he should choose me.' Kagome leaves to go back to the campsite, so that it doesn't look like she was spying.  
  
"Inuyasha, when the time comes, I know you will make the right decision." Sango adds.  
  
"Thank you Sango. Now can you let me think alone for a minute."  
  
"Sure Inuyasha." Sango then leaves the area she was talking to Inuyasha in, walking back to the campsite. 'What do I do, Kikyo or Kagome? I know either way, the other will be mad at me. This is a no win situation. And I am sure that I smelled Kagome's scent when I was talking to Sango. And now, I smell Kikyo's. I must be getting paraniod.'   
  
"Inuyasha!", said I cold, dead voice, interrupting his thoughts. "I knew you had been having second thoughts about coming to hell with me, but not to be with my reincaranation."  
  
"K-Kikyo." Inuyasha turned around to see the clay and earth model of his first love, Kikyo. "It's not what you think, I still love you as much as ever."  
  
"Spare me Inuyasha, I heard what you said. You love her too. You lied and betrayed me Inuyasha."  
  
"But Kikyo....."  
  
"No buts Inuyasha, you will have to make a choice, either me, or her?" As soon as she said this, Kikyo leaned in and kissed Inuyasha. Inuyasha made no attempted to stop her, and imbraced her. When the kiss was broken, Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha, directly into his eyes. "One day Inuyasha, you will have to choose one or the other. And your choose will kill one us. Just remember that Inuyasha." She broke their embrace, and flowed away.  
  
"Damn it." Inuyasha walks back to the campsite. 


	2. Kagome's Trap

Chapter 2: Kagome's trap  
  
"Hello Sango, where were you?" Kagome asked Sango in a I know where you really were sort of way.  
  
"If you want to know, Inuyasha said he wanted to talk to me."  
  
"Strange that he would talk to you and not me."  
  
"What did you hear Kagome?", Sango asked getting the point that she had overheard.  
  
"That Inuyasha loves me." 'I still can't believe it, Inuyasha admitted to loving me. Me, Kagome. I must be in heaven. But he also said he still loves Kikyo.' "I need your help with something. I'm going to set a trap for Inuyasha. Here is what is going to happen, I am going to the lake to take a bath, when Inuyasha comes back to the campsite, tell him I need to talk with him. After, take Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala to the village we were headed to, and wait for us there."  
  
"Will do."  
  
"Ok, I'm going now." With that, Kagome went to the lake to set her trap for Inuyasha. Just as she left, Miroku had woken up, and seeing that Sango wasn't paying attention to him, "accidently" placed he hand on her butt.  
  
"Miroku!", Sango yelled as she quickly turned and hit him over the head, knocking him to the ground. The sound of Miroku hitting the ground awoke Kilala and Shippo.  
  
"Sango, where is Kagome?", Shippo questioned.  
  
"She is taking a bath right now, but you can't she her until tonight, in the village."  
  
"But........"  
  
"No buts Shippo, we need to get to the village, but we must leave someone back to watch out for Kagome, and there he is now." Inuyasha had just walked back from his encounter with Kikyo. "Inuyasha, we are headed up to the village now. Kagome is taking a bath in the lake, stay with her."  
  
"Feh, whatever.", Inuyasha was trying to sound like he didn't care. Sango and the others jumped on Kilala's back, and flew to the village. Inuyasha started to walk towards the lake. 'I can't believe what Kikyo just said, my choice would either kill her or Kagome. What did she mean by it? I don't want either of them to die. I just want to be.............' Inuyasha thoughts quickly strayed as he saw Kagome, all of Kagome. She had just come out of the water, and was dripping wet, and very naked. 'Oh my god, she is so hot. Oh my Kagome, i just love looking your beautiful hair as it flows down your body. I love staring into those eyes. Damn, look at those beautiful legs as they just seem to lead to heaven, my heaven. I hope she doesn't know that I can see her right now?' His question was answered very quickly.  
  
"SIT!", Kagome yelled. The beads on Inuyasha's neck stared to glow, and instantly, he was having a dirt sandwich. "I know you're there and I know you were staring at me." Inuyasha tried to quickly get up, but as he rolled over, Kagome sat on his chest, still naked. "How dare you stare at me when I'm naked Inuyasha."  
  
"Um, K-Kagome, you're still....."  
  
"Oh yeah, I still am naked, aren't I? Well Inuyasha, do you like what you see?" The question baffled Inuyasha. Was she asking him if he thought she was hot. Before he could answer though, something else on his body answered for him. "Inuyasha, down boy." Kagome felt Inuyasha member ripping at the seams of his pants, trying to get into Kagome. "Inuyasha, do you love me?"  
  
"Kagome, I don't know what to say?" Inuyasha was panicking. He did want to tell her, but he didn't want to hurt her if he picked Kikyo.  
  
"Inuyasha, I overheard you talking to Sango. I heard that you still love Kikyo, but that you loved me too."  
  
"You did."  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha, I did. Now answer my question, Do you love me?"  
  
"But what if I choose Kikyo?"  
  
"Well, I will have to live with it." Those words stung Inuyasha, remembering what Kikyo said. 'One day Inuyasha, you will have to choose one or the other. And your choose will kill one us.'  
  
"Kagome, I don't want to hurt you?"  
  
"Inuyasha, you hurt me by not telling me. Please tell me."  
  
"Yes Kagome. Yes, I love you."  
  
"Oh god Inuyasha, I love you too. She threw her arms around him, and gave him a very passionate kiss that seemed to go on forever. When they finally broke the kiss, Kagome just look at him. "Inuyasha, you are going to be my first."  
  
"We don't have to if you don't want to?"  
  
"I want to Inuyasha." With that, Kagome pulled off Inuyasha's clothes and just looked at his body. She had always wondering what was under all the clothes. Then Kagome slid down his member very slowly, and when she got all the way down, she looked into Inuyasha's eyes, and she was crying.  
  
"Oh god Kagome, I'm hurting you. We can stop." Inuyasha sounded frightened.  
  
"Inuyasha, no, I'm ok." After a little, Kagome aloud Inuyasha to get on top of her, and slowly, he began to thrust in and out of Kagome. The scent she was giving off at that moment was intoxicating Inuyasha, making his mind go blank. Then he looked into Kagome's eyes. Once again she was crying, but she insisted he continue. When Kagome finally seemed to be getting more pleasure than pain, Inuyasha quicken the pace. Faster and faster, in and out of Kagome. She couldn't take it for very long, because she had a mind blowing orgasm, screaming and moaning the whole time. Faster and faster still Inuyasha went. Only things you could hear.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
"KAGOME!" They both went off, Inuyasha deep inside Kagome, bodies sweating very profusely. After several minutes, they finally moved for the position they were in. Both were staring at each other. "Kagome, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Inuyasha. And even if you pick Kikyo, I will always be with you." They finally got dressed, and Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's back. He ran straight into the village where Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippo were waiting.  
  
"It took you long enough.", Miroku commented.  
  
"I missed you Kagome", Shippo said as he ran and hugged her.  
  
"Inuyasha, what of Naraku?", Sango questioned. Inuyasha was in a daze. He was still thinking about what had just happen. "Inuyasha?", Sango snapped at him.  
  
"Oh, we will go after him tomorrow. He has the remaining shards." Then Kagome was waiting for the usual next comment, but it didn't come. 'He didn't mention Kikyo, does that mean I will choose me.'  
  
"We should probably get some sleep.", the hanyou added. The group quickly went to sleep, because it was a long day. Sango against a wall, Miroku trying to cuddle up to her. Shippo laying in Kilala's fur. Kagome was propped up, with Inuyasha's chest as her pillow. 


	3. Kikyo and Naraku

Chapter 3: Kikyo and Naraku  
  
The usual omnious cloud is over Naraku's castle, but what is different is what is encircling the castle, Kikyo's soul collectors. Inside, we see Kikyo talking with Naraku, and that's means only one thing, trouble for Inuyasha.   
  
"Well Kikyo, I see that Inuyasha has finally shown his feelings for that girl.", Naraku stated in his very dark, and evil voice.  
  
"This is all your fault, Naraku. If you hadn't attacked me, Inuyasha and I would still be together, and that girl wouldn't be here.", Kikyo retorted in her cold, dead voice.  
  
"Now Kikyo, have you come here just to insult me?"  
  
"I have come to you for a favor. I want you to help me get Inuyasha back."  
  
"And why should I help you, what is in it for me?"  
  
"Two things. One, you will get Inuyasha's half of the Shikon Jewel, which would complete it."  
  
"And two?"  
  
"I will take Inuyasha out of your hair."  
  
"And how will you do that?"  
  
"I will take him to hell with me."  
  
"It sound like a pretty good deal to me. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"You must kidnap my reincaration, and keep her with you. Then, I will find Inuyasha, and promise to help him find her. When I am with her, you come kidnap me, but this time, lead him to the castle. When he is here, you reveal your master plan. Tied to the ceiling, on opposite sides of the castle, are myself, and my reincaration. Then you send two demons to kill each of us. Inuyasha will then have to choose to save one of us."  
  
"And what Inuyasha picks her?"  
  
"Inuyasha can't pick her, he is too loyal to me. His first love, he is sworn to protect me."  
  
"And what assurances do I have that once she is gone, that you will not help Inuyasha in trying to kill me."  
  
"You will just have to trust me Naraku."  
  
"You have yourself a deal Kikyo, I will kidnap her in three days. Then you will find Inuyasha, help him look for her, I will kidnap you, and then the fun will begin. Hahaha Inuyasha, soon you and your little friends will be no more." They both start laughing as we leave them in the castle.  
  
Back at the hut that we left Inuyasha and the gang, they are just getting up, unaware of the plan to kill them all. Kagome is still laying in Inuyasha's arms, and Miroku is sporting a headache from when he touching Sango's ass to walk her up.  
  
"So Kagome, what took you and Inuyasha so long to get here yesterday?", Miroku ask, still rubbing his his.  
  
"Um....we were just talking.", Kagome answered, sounding very guilty.  
  
"Kagome, may I have a word with you?", Sango asked, knowing what probably happened.  
  
"Sure Sango." Kagome and Sango then left the hut. Inuyasha was left with Miroku and Shippo.  
  
"Inuyasha, what really happened between you and lady Kagome yesterday.", Miroku asked.  
  
"It's none of your business. And if you keep this up, you're going to have a Shippo sized headache."  
  
"Inuyasha, did you tell Kagome that you love her?", asked Shippo. Shippo was of course answer by Inuyasha hitting him over the head.  
  
"Look, ok, something happened yesterday between Kagome and I that is private, so back off."  
  
"I see Inuyasha, tell me, does this mean that you are indeed over lady Kikyo?", Miroku quick hit the spot Inuyasha didn't think about.  
  
"I still love Kikyo, and I'm sworn to protect her. But I love Kagome, and she is alive. But now I'm worried, because Kikyo said that will have to choose, and the other would die. I don't want either of them to leave me. What do I do? Who do I choose?"  
  
"Inuyasha, only you can ultimately decised who you pick?"  
  
"Oh thanks Miroku, you're a real help."   
  
We join in to the conversation between Sango and Kagome.  
  
"Oh Sango, it was so amazing. And Inuyasha was a gentlemen about it to. Very strange for Inuyasha."  
  
"So Kagome, did it hurt at all?"  
  
"A little, but I got over it. Why? Thinking about a particular monk?"  
  
"Well yes. I wish he would stop flirting with other girls though. It's hard not to get jealous anymore."  
  
"Maybe you should tell him how you feel?"  
  
"But what if he doesn't like me."  
  
"Sango, Miroku is head over heels for you."  
  
"Then why hasn't he asked me to bear his children?"  
  
"He probably respects you more than to just ask."  
  
"Maybe you're right. Thank you, Kagome."  
  
"Anytime, Sango."  
  
"Hey, Kagome, planning on making dinner anytime soon?", Inuyasha bellowed as he walked out of the hut.  
  
"Sango, do you know how I got on top of him?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT!" Inuyasha was quickly eating dirt again. "Just because I'm your mate now, Inuyasha, doesn't mean I am your servant. And if you want anymore mating with me, you will have to treat me better."  
  
"Sorry, Kagome."  
  
"Wow, I guess I found what Inuyasha wants, me."  
  
"Hey wench, I'm not........."  
  
"SIT!" Inuyasha hit the deck again. "Stop calling me a wench. You may call me Kagome, or your mate. Let's go, Sango." Kagome and Sango go to the fire to make ramen for dinner. Inuyasha went back into the hut after them. But then, one of Naraku's demon puppets walked out of the forest.  
  
"Soon, Inuyasha, you will die." Then Kikyo walked next to Naraku.  
  
"And so will that little slut." They walk back into the forest, and disappear. 


	4. Inuyasha's Dream and Caught in the Act

Chapter 4: Inuyasha's Dream and Caught in the Act  
  
At Naraku's castle, Naraku is there, face to face with Inuyasha. High above both of them, hanging from the ceiling, are Kikyo and Kagome.   
  
"Inuyasha, you seem to have a big problem, with me having both Kikyo and Kagome."  
  
"Naraku, if you harm either of them, I will surely kill you."  
  
"Inuyasha, it's not I who will hurt them, it's you."  
  
"And how exactly is that going to happen?"  
  
"Simple, Inuyasha. I will release two demon, one at each of them. Since you won't have time to save them both, you will have to choose which one lives, and which one dies. It's all up to you. And don't your friends can help you now, because they are under a spell. Demons, attack!"  
  
"No! Kagome! Kikyo!"  
  
Inuyasha is thrashing in his sleep, which awakens Kagome, since she is laying in his arms.  
  
"Inuyasha, Inuyasha please wake.", Kagome pleaded with the sleeping Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't wake. He is still thrashing around. Kagome whispers in Inuyasha's ear, "I love you, Inuyasha." Then Kagome kisses Inuyasha. This action finally wakes up Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing, just a bad dream."  
  
"What was happening?"  
  
"Naraku was attacking you and Kikyo. He said I had to choose."  
  
"Inuyasha, it's ok, it was only a dream." But then Inuyasha remembered what Kikyo had said just the other day. 'Kikyo said that I was going to have to choose between her and Kagome. She said that one of them would die. And now I have a dream that Naraku was threatening both of their lives. What is going on, is Kikyo dealing with Naraku? No she wouldn't do that. I just have to protect Kagome right now.'  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
"Inuyasha, I was thinking, and since everyone will be asleep for another couple of hours, do you want a repeat of the other day?"  
  
"Kagome, are you asking to mate with me again?"  
  
"Maybe. Do you want to?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Tell me that you love me."  
  
"But you already now that I love you."  
  
"I know, but I don't get sick of hearing it."  
  
"I love you, Kagome."  
  
"And I love you, Inuyasha. Now come on, I'm horny." So Kagome lead Inuyasha back into the woods, and quickly ripped off Inuyasha's kimono. Inuyasha didn't take anything but her panties off. Then, surprising Kagome, stuck his head down in her crotch. He began to lap at Kagome's pussy (hey, he is half dog demon). "Inuyasha!, I didn't ask for this."  
  
"Would you like me to stop?"  
  
"Hell no." Inuyasha started to lick at Kagome again. Kagome quickly erupted at this new attack Inuyasha used.  
  
"Kagome, you go very quickly."  
  
"Oh shut up." Kagome threw Inuyasha on his back, and quickly slide down his member. She was going very quickly. Inuyasha was trying very hard not to subcome early.   
  
"Oh god Inuyasha, this feels good." Then Sango woke up noticed that Inuyasha and Kagome weren't there, so she went into the forest to find them. Back with Inuyasha and Kagome, they are still going at it. They are both very close to going. Then finally, Kagome went again, collasping on top of Inuyasha. When Kagome went, it caused Inuyasha to finally go.  
  
"Oh Kagome."  
  
"Oh Inuyasha."  
  
"Oh my lord.", Sango had just caught Inuyasha and Kagome in this position.  
  
"Sango!", Kagome yelped in terror. Her best friend in the feudal era had just caught her and Inuyasha in the act of mating. "How long have you been there?"  
  
"I just got here."  
  
"Well, don't tell Miroku you caught us, ok Sango?", Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Not a problem, Inuyasha. Let's go back quickly, before anyone else sees you two."  
  
"Ok!", Kagome quickly reponsed. Then Inuyasha got dress. Kagome pulled her panties back up, and the three of them went back to the hut. When they arrived, Miroku and the others were still asleep.   
  
"Ok, as soon as they wake, we will leave to look for Naraku.", Inuyasha stated. "And remember, Sango, don't tell Miroku." 


	5. Kagome Kidnapped

Hey all, I'm sorry that it took me so long to update the story, I have been getting ready to move. Thanks to all of you that have been reviewing my story. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 5: Kagome Kidnapped  
  
Miroku had just woken up, and saw that Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome were not in the hut. He started to worry, but then heard talking from the forest and went outside. As he got to the edge of the forest, he saw the three of them waking back to the village.  
"And where have you three been?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha and Kagome both looked down at the ground, blushing. Sango in seeing this, tried to save the secret.  
"We were just going over our plans to get the jewel back from Naraku. Inuyasha, go over the plan for Miroku." Inuyasha finally looked up at Miroku to tell him the plan.  
"Well, since Naraku has always seen us together, it would probably a good idea if we split up. You, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala go around the other side of his castle, and Kagome and I will go straight at it."  
"Inuyasha, don't you think that maybe Shippo should go with you, I think Sango and I can handle without him."  
"Miroku, I want our main forces to be coming from behind him."  
"This definitely isn't like you, Inuyasha; I see you actually have put thought into this plan."  
"Hey shut up, I think all the time."  
"I'm not talking about Kikyo and Kagome; I'm talking about a plan of action." Inuyasha quickly when to hit Miroku over the head, but Kagome pulled at his arm.  
"Inuyasha, please don't hit him." Kagome stated aloud. Then she went right up to his ear. "If you're a good boy, I will let you have me later." Kagome whisper in his ear. Inuyasha quickly let down his guard.  
"Ok, we know the plan, let's get ready to go. Naraku's castle is just up ahead. By tomorrow tonight, we should all be in position. Be ready to attack when I break the barrier. Until then, good luck to you." With this, Inuyasha and Kagome set off in the direction of Naraku's castle. Miroku went to wake up Shippo and Kilala, and then they all set off so they could get behind Naraku's castle.  
In the forest between the village and Naraku's castle, Kagome was riding Inuyasha's back as he was quickly running towards Naraku's castle. Then, all of the sudden, he stopped, and placed Kagome on the ground.  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome quickly asked.  
"It's just....."  
"It's just what Inuya........" Kagome started to ask but was quickly answered by Inuyasha pinning her to a near by tree, and giving her a very passionate kiss. "Oh god Inuyasha, I love you so much."  
"I love you too, Kagome." But just as they seemed like they were going to go at it again, Inuyasha stopped.  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"  
"There is a demon around here."  
"Very good Inuyasha, I see even though you were having fun with Kagome, you still could sense me." This was the voice of a very sinister demon. And from behind the trees, a very familiar demon walks up to them. "But what would Kikyo say if she saw you with her" he points at Kagome, "you are sworn to protect her."  
"What do you want Naraku?" Inuyasha said with a very angered tone. "And I know what Kikyo is to me." This statement made Kagome quickly look down at the ground, with those old thoughts again.  
'Oh god, Inuyasha is still thinking of Kikyo, even after I gave myself to him. How could I have been so stupid, to think Inuyasha would choose me.'  
"What I want is simple, Inuyasha, I want you to suffer. I think that this new demon spawn of me should keep you busy." With that, a very big, light green demon appeared from behind Inuyasha. This demon looked like a big rabbit, but it was lightning fast, and had razor sharp teeth. Inuyasha quickly unsheathed Tetsusaiga, and attacked the demon. Finally, when Inuyasha slowed down the demon, he finally let the demon have it.  
"Wind Scar!" The Wind Scar quickly got rid of the demon.  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she was being kidnapped by Naraku.  
"Inuyasha, if you ever want to see her again, you will know where I will be." Naraku and Kagome disappeared, leaving Inuyasha stunned.  
'Why did I let Naraku kidnap Kagome? If Kouga were here right now, he would bitch me out. I wouldn't blame him either; I didn't protect her very well. What am I going to do? And why did he mention Kikyo? What does she have to do with this? Is this the point that Kikyo was talking about, the moment I will have to choose? Why is this happening now, what did I do to deserve this? I love Kikyo, but I also love Kagome. I don't know who I would choose. That dream that I had, was that a vision of things to come? Does he already have Kikyo? If he has both of them, I will kill him. You are going to pay for this Naraku. I will destroy you.' With that, Inuyasha quickly got up, and started to march up to Naraku's castle. But unknown to Inuyasha, somebody was following him through the woods.


End file.
